


Stay quiet

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: twohyunweek @hwanghyunbugi [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Food Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Jonghyun and Minhyun had a bet, for Minhyun to stay quiet during sex.





	Stay quiet

“Jonghyun, please, I can’t take it anymore,” Minhyun whines as he squirms on the bed.

Jonghyun instead clicks his tongue and moves completely away from the man tied up on the bed. He admires his masterpiece from the side of the bed.

“You said you could keep quiet until I finished the whole can of whipped cream. You’re losing the bet right now. I’m giving you a chance, free you or continue, what do you think is better?”

Jonghyun leans down to lick of the last bit of cream on his nipples and Minhyun trembles. He grits his teeth, “Continue.”

“You’re so stubborn. You like it don’t you? To be brought over the edge with just my tongue. Oversensitive but not close enough to cum. Look at your dick leaking so much, begging for attention,” Jonghyun teases, holding up the can of whipped cream to decorate Minhyun’s body with beautiful white foam.

Minhyun shudders from the sudden coldness on his body, pulling against the cuffs that locks his hands in place to the headboard. He hates how his body is reacting so easily to every slight touch that Jonghyun leaves on his body but he isn’t going to back down. He’s not going to lose this bet no matter how whipped he knows he is.

That’s how he ended up naked and tied on their bed while Jonghyun has his way with his body. To see how far he can last, staying quiet, before he breaks. He isn’t usually loud, but he’s sensitive and Jonghyun knows just where to provoke to bring out the moans and screams.

Jonghyun is enjoying the power he has, slowly licking the cream of his smooth white skin. He knows how sensitive Minhyun is at his nipples, a little flick will and falls pliant. Jonghyun licks around the pink bud, cleaning away the sweet sugar. He continues to suck on it, ignoring the fact that it is more than clean, only glistering with saliva, swirling his tongue as he watches Minhyun close his eyes tight from the stimulation.

He relents and move the right nipple to do the same but doesn’t neglect the other, fingers flicking and rubbing as he cleans the cream off, making sure he doesn’t leave any traces. Minhyun’s body is flushing bright from his ears all the way down his chest, beautifully painted red like a rose. He’s panting harshly, hands clenching into fists as he tries to keep his voice down.

He thrusts against Jonghyun’s thigh that presses him down, trying to get some kind of friction on his throbbing cock. Jonghyun stops him by placing his hands on his waist and moving away from the harden nipples to slowly lick down his navel. Cleaning off cream on every inch of Minhyun’s skin and worshipping every perfectly defined ab.

He sprays the lasts of the whipped cream onto Minhyun’s dick and Minhyun hisses. Jonghyun gives him a look, “Don’t close your eyes. Look at me,” before going down to lick a stripe up the base of his dick. He continues to lick at all corners, never breaking eye contact.

Minhyun moans when Jonghyun sucks at the dripping tip, unable to stop himself from reacting when he’s already so over the edge. Jonghyun gives him a look but only continue to suck harder and moves a hand up to pinch on his nipples. Minhyun moans from all the stimulation and feels himself coming undone but Jonghyun suddenly pulls away and leaves him hanging with the need to release.

Minhyun groans and his whole body is shaking, there’s unshed tears at the corner of his eyes and he so aroused he sees stars.

“Jonghyun-ah, I need you,” he whispers, unable to stop himself anymore. Jonghyun sits on his lap and spreads his legs. “You’ve done well. Just a bit more, okay. You want it too,” He says, moving Minhyun’s fringe to a side and caresses his cheeks.

“Need you. Want to be in you. Your heat,” Minhyun whines.

Jonghyun smirks, “Then watch,” he answers, spreading lube on his fingers and slowly circling his hole to prepare himself.

He already fingered himself in the shower while waiting for Minhyun to return home but a little more teasing won’t hurt. He holds onto Minhyun’s legs as he inserts two fingers and scissors his walls, searching for his prostate. He finds it soon enough, moaning as he prods on it and adds a third finger, sliding his fingers in and out quickly as he imagines Minhyun’s dick in him.

He opens his eyes and catch Minhyun’s eyes dark and full of lust, sweaty and lips swollen red from all the biting he did to keep quiet. Jonghyun deems he’s prepared enough and lubes Minhyun’s dick sloppily, self-control throw out the window. He wants it in him, and he wants it now.

He positions himself and slowly slides down, feeling himself slowly be filled by Minhyun’s dick. They both groan when he’s fully seated. “You can scream as much as you want now,” he says to Minhyun before moving up and quickly slamming back down.

Jonghyun keeps a tempo as he bounces on Minhyun’s lap, hitting his prostate every time. Minhyun really does scream out this time when he clenches on the dick and cums, oversensitive and trembling violently as Jonghyun chases after his own release while milking out Minhyun’s orgasm.

He holds onto his own dick and moves his hands in time with his hips. The combined stimulation to his prostate, dick and heat of Minhyun’s cum slowly leaking out brings him over the edge soon enough. He releases with the whine all over Minhyun’s chest.

Slowly, Jonghyun moves off Minhyun to slide his dick out of his clenching hole. He removes the cuffs from Minhyun’s hands and falls back in bed to lie on his chest as Minhyun’s arms circles his waist into a hug.

Jonghyun licks some cum off Minhyun’s nipples and Minhyun only sobs in relent, “That’s enough Jju-yah. No more.”

“You were great, amazing,” Jonghyun answers, kissing him softly on the lips, smiling brightly to his wrecked boyfriend to can only smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> My plan: 500 words  
> What happened: 1k words  
> Mindless porn because I have no idea what else to do.
> 
> Find me at:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun)


End file.
